My Kids
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Sebastian Smythe era padre soltero, tenía dos maravillosos hijos: Blaine de 9 años y Kurt de 7 años. Eran la luz de su vida, sus dos pequeños ángeles como él decía. Solo entren y descubran.


_Se supone que esto era para un concurso pero por la vida personal no pude enviarlo a tiempo. Pero me gustó mucho la idea así que continúe haciéndola. En lo personal me gustó mucho_

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen Disfrútenlo._

* * *

Un hijo es una de las cosas más hermosas que pueden sucederles a quienes tienen la bendición de ser padres, es una luz a mitad de la obscuridad, es una nueva oportunidad de crecer y de sentir por primera vez que es el amor verdadero.

Algunos padres se quedan juntos la vida entera mientras que otros deciden que estar juntos no fue exactamente la mejor decisión.

Pero hay algunos que son peores y escapan de sus hijos, y de sus familias, escapan de la responsabilidad, del compromiso y escapan de una de las mejores experiencias de la vida. Es como cuando quieres hacer una locura que es muy peligrosa pero que tal vez te cueste la vida y no lo haces porque temes, temes que sea demasiado para ti, que a mitad del camino algo pase y mueras. Ser padre es lo mismo, huyes de algo peligroso que se termina convirtiendo en la más grande de las aventuras, pero para los padres que se van, ellos nunca sabrán lo maravilloso que eso es.

-Blaine, baja de una vez que se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela- un pequeño bajo corriendo sosteniendo su mochila y tratando de no caer por las escaleras

-Papá- gritaba el niño una y otra vez- Kurt está molestándome-

-Eso no es cierto- grito otro niño que corría tras su hermano

-Paren los dos de pelear y desayunen que se les hará tarde-

Sebastian Smythe era padre soltero, tenía dos maravillosos hijos: Blaine de 9 años y Kurt de 7 años. Eran la luz de su vida, sus dos pequeños ángeles como él decía.

-Papi, ¿iras a recogernos, verdad? – pregunto el pequeño Kurt

-Claro que si campeón, hoy es martes…día de pizza- los dos niños saltaron de sus sillas

Sebastian jamás había descuidado a sus hijos, no importaba el trabajo que tenía; Era abogado en una importante firma de negocios. Nunca pasaba un día sin haber pasado tiempo con sus hijos.

Blaine y Kurt bajaron apresuradamente del auto

-Adiós papá- gritaron los dos niños mientras entraban a su escuela.

Si conocen bien a Sebastian sabrán que no es oportuno preguntarle acerca de la madre de sus hijos, es una historia larga y poco agradable, claramente nadie quiere hacer enojar al flamante abogado Smythe.

Justo al final enfrente de Central Park se encontraba su oficina, era un gran edificio de cristal, elegante y muy caro. Sebastian era uno de los mejores abogados de la compañía y también un accionista de gran poder.

-Smythe- grito Finn desde el otro lado del salón

-¿Qué quieres hermano?-

-Ay que humor, solo vengo a decirte que la junta del caso 45 es hoy a las 11- Finn al igual que su hermano era un gran abogado. Aunque eran parientes los dos eran muy diferentes. Finn era 3 años mayor que Sebastian, estaba casado con Rachel Berry, la famosa cantante de Broadway tenían una pequeña hija de 16 años que amaba y cuidaba a Kurt y Blaine.

-Gracias Finn, lo había olvidado por completo- su hermano asintió y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse- Hey Fin… ¿ella no ha vuelto a llamar?-

-No Sebastian, tranquilo- él asintió y volvió a su trabajo

Sebastian se tranquilizó y volvió a su trabajo.

Vivía con un miedo que le hacía pensar que algún día ella iba a volver y quitarle a sus hijos; Kurt y Blaine era lo único hermoso y perfecto que había en su vida, había hecho millones de estupideces cuando era joven pero el día en el que ….ella le dijo que estaba embrazada su vida cambio por completo. Decidió ser una mejor persona pero sobre todo un buen padre, ahora había una vida que dependía de él.

Entonces un 5 de febrero Blaine Smythe nació, pesaba 3 kilos y media 40cm. Era el tipo más feliz del universo, su primer hijo, su bebe, la razón por la cual todo estaría bien. Su pequeño Blaine, ella escogió el nombre y a Sebastian el pareció simplemente perfecto. Recuerda los primeros pasos de Blaine, la primera vez que lo llamo papá.

Dos años más tarde, Kurt Smythe nació y aunque no era la primera vez sintió exactamente la misma felicidad, su pequeño era igual de hermoso que Blaine, aunque Kurt tenía el color de la piel de su madre y Blaine tenía la suya.

Cuando los vio jugar juntos, como Blaine cuidaba de Kurt, como Kurt cuidaba de Blaine supo que jamás dejaría que algo malo les pasara.

Pero rompió su promesa, dejo que su madre se fuera.

-Señor Smythe, es hora de recoger a Kurt y Blaine-

-Gracias, Laura- dijo a su secretaria

Subió a su carro y manejo hacia la escuela de sus hijos, se estaciono y espero a que sus pequeños salieron, justo cuando iba a voltear creyó ver a….

-No, es imposible, ella se fue y no volverá- sabía qué tal si ella si volvería y muy en el fondo esperaba que su actual novio la complaciera de verdad como para olvidarse de Kurt y Blaine.

Era egoísta y él lo sabe pero no podía dejar de pensar así, ella jamás fue un buena madre, se olvida de alimentarlos, se cuidarlos. Se pelearon muchas veces.

_Flashback _

_- Esta es la segunda vez que olvidas alimentar a Kurt- grito Sebastian a su esposa que descansaba en el sofá viendo una estúpida película de vaqueros _

_-No es mi problema- se defendió ella _

_-¿Qué no es tu problema?, son tus hijos- _

_-¿Sabes que Sebastian? Estoy harta de todo esto, por tu culpa estoy aquí, si no me hubieras dejado embarazada yo habría seguido estudiado y….- _

_-Pero adivina que mujer, te embarazaste- la interrumpió Sebastian- Tienes dos hermosos hijos que dependen de ti- _

_-Tu podrías quedarte a cuidarlos- grito ella _

_-Yo estoy trabajando…- _

_Y ella se levantó del sillón, cerró la puerta del cuarto y no salió en todo el día. _

_Fin Flash back _

Sebastian se cansó de esa situación, cada vez era más difícil con ella, peleas constantes, gritos enfrente de sus hijos, platos rotos, vaso estrellados, comidas a medias.

Y al final del día siempre terminaba acostado con sus dos pequeños a cada lado de él, eso le devolvió las fuerzas para volver a enfrentar todo al día siguiente.

-Hola papá- dijeron los dos pequeños al ver a su padre, como siempre, esperándolos a la salida del colegio.

No todos los días Sebastian iba por ellos, a veces lo hacia Finn y eso le encantaba a Kurt y a Blaine porque siempre los llevaba por un helado o algo sabroso de comer antes de llegar a la oficina.

-¿Cómo estuvo el colegio hoy?-

Los dos niños empezaron a hablar de sus respectivos días. Al parecer Kurt había ayudado a una niña cuando su falda se rompió y todo el mundo se burló de ella. Kurt se había levantado, la abrazo y la llevo con la maestra para que esta le cociera su falda. A pesar de su corta edad Kurt era un niño bastante listo y preocupado de los sentimientos de los demás, en especial los de su hermano.

En el caso de Blaine, había terminado antes que nadie sus problemas de matemáticas junto con su amigo Sam, según Blaine dice su profesor los felicito por que solo habían tenido dos errores. Aunque los dos niños eran encantadores, tenían pocos amigos, Kurt solo tenía a Tina y a Rory, y claro recientemente a Mercedes la niña de la falda descocida. Blaine por su parte tenia a Sam, Mike y un pequeño niño llamado Artie que estaba en silla de ruedes, como todo el mundo lo molestaba, Blaine lo hizo su amigo para protegerlo.

Sebastian llevo a sus pequeños niños a la pizzería donde solían pasar algunas tardes.

-Buenas tardes- dijo a la señorita de la puerta cuando dirigió su mirad a las mesas del interior, casi pudo jurar que vio a….

-¿Señor mesa para tres?- pregunto la señorita distrayendo a Sebastian volteando a ver con una linda sonrisa a los dos niños pequeños

-Si- y entraron a la pizzería.

Paso una semana con la misma paranoia, Sebastian creía ver a su ex esposa en todos lados.

Hasta que un día

-Sebastian- grito Finn que había ido a recoger a los niños

-¿Finn que pasa? ¿Y mis hijos? ¿Dónde están?- pregunto Sebastian cuando vio que los niños no veían con él

-Está en casa con Rachel…hermano siéntate-

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?-

-Vi a….-

Finn no tuvo que pronunciar el nombre completo Sebastian sabía bien a quien se refería.

-¿Los vio?-

-No, hermano, por suerte cuando yo la vi apenas había llegado metí a los niños a la camioneta y los llegue con Rachel-

Sebastian iba a decir algo cuando la vio parada detrás de las puertas de cristal de su oficina. Era exactamente como la recordaba, cabello rubio largo, delgada y con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Hola Sebastian, ¿me extrañaste?-

-Quinn, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por mis hijos….Hola Finn que gusto verte-

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo Fabray- Quinn ignoro a Finn y se dirigió exclusivamente a Sebastian su ex marido

-Quiero verlos- demando

-No- salió de la boca de Sebastian

-Tengo todo el derecho…-

-No Quinn, no lo tienes y más vale que te mantengas alejado de mis hijos. Has perdido todo el poder sobre ellos-

Quinn sabía que era verdad, que había perdido el derecho de ver a sus dos hermosos hijos pero de todas menras quería hacerlo, moría por verlos.

-Vete Quinn, no voy a dejar que veas a mis hijos-

-Te vas a arrepentir Smythe- dijo ella mientras salía de la oficina

Sebastian dejo todo en la oficina y corrió a cada de su hermano para recoger a sus hijos, después los llevo a casa y les dijo que hoy sería una noche de películas, por fortuna se había cambiado de casa después de que Quinn los dejo así que no había forma de que llegara ahí.

-Papi… ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Blaine cuando vio a su papi preocupado

-No pasa nada campeón- trato de tranquilizarlo

Kurt corrió a la pierna de su padre y lo abrazo.

-Te quiero papi- Sebastian puede jurar que estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo en lugar de eso tomo a sus dos hijos y se acostó con ellos en el sillón.

-Vamos a ver la película-

Tres semanas más tarde Quinn no había vuelto a aparecer, ni llamadas, ni más visitas inesperadas, nada. Sebastian volvió a respirar con tranquilidad tal vez ella había entendido y se había ido otra vez. De verdad esperaba eso.

-¿Quinn no ha vuelto a aparecer Sebastian?- pregunto Finn en su oficina

-No, creo que se entendió el mensaje-

-No Sebastian, no lo entendí- una furiosa Quinn entro por las puertas de cristal

-Otra vez tu aquí Fabray, ¿ahora qué quieres?-

-Quiero ver a mis hijos- exigió

- Ya te lo dije Quinn, no los….-

-QUEIRO VERLOS SMYTHE, tengo todo el derecho, yo les di la vida- grito Quinn

-Siempre haces esto Quinn, piensas que puedes llegar y demandar tu voluntad. Pues no esta vez, ahora son mis hijos, el día que te fuiste yo obtuve la custodia legal-

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- dijo mientras aventaba un sobre en el escritorio de Sebastian

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Sebastian

-Es la audiencia para pelear la custodia de mis hijos…..consigue un buen abogado- y se fue

Sebastian sabía que no había forma de que Quinn le quitara a sus hijos, ningún jurado le sedería la custodia, era completamente absurdo que quisiera pelearla pero si ella quería guerra, guerra iba tener.

Una tarde Sebastian se ocupaba de unos asuntos pendientes antes de ir a recoger a sus hijos cuando la voz de su secretaria le anuncio que tenía una llama de la escuela, él atendió

-Señor Smythe- hablo con delicadeza la directora- Sus hijos han desaparecido-

Justo en ese momento su mundo se cayó en mil pedazos, no dejo que la directora hablara otra palabra más, colgó se paró de su silla y manejo hasta la escuela.

-Señor Smythe…le rogamos se calme…-

Sebastian estaba a punto de gritarle algo como '' ¿Cómo quiere que me calme, si mis hijos no aparecen?'' Pero su celular sonó haciendo que olvidara por completo su enojo hacia la directora del plantel

-Para estas alturas ya deberían saber que tus hijos no aparecen-

-Devuélveme a mis hijos Fabray- grito Sebastian por el teléfono

-No me grites Seb….soy yo la que pone las condiciones ahora-

Sebastian escucho atentamente como Quinn le daba todas las instrucciones, primero que nada le dijo que los niños estaban bien, argumentando que nunca les haría daño aunque Sebastian no estaba tan seguro de que eso era cierto. Creía a Quinn capaz de todo.

La primera parada era en su antigua casa.

-Aquí estoy- grito Sebastian

-Hola amor- saludo Quinn

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

Quinn rio y se acercó de forma muy lenta a Sebastian, no planeaba decirle donde estaban primero lo haría sufrir, tal como ella sufrió todos estos meses mientras veía de lejos a sus dos pequeños bebes.

-Están bien-

-¿DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS, FABRAY?-

-No importa cuando grite Sebastian, vas a sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí estos años- Quinn lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar- Ven, amor, vamos a dar un paseo por nuestra casa-

Sebastian sabía que no tenía caso gritarle más a Quinn, así que camino con ella. Solo podía pensar en cómo estabas sus dos pequeños… ¿estarían heridos? ¿Estarían bien? La peor pregunta ¿estarían vivos?, alejo esas preguntas de su cabeza entre más rápido caminara más rápido podría ver a sus hijos.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos aquí?- dijo Quinn cuando llegaron a la sala

-Lo recuerdo-

-Éramos tan felices Sebastian, ¿Qué nos pasó?- ella camino hacia un pequeño estante y saco un arma- Se lo que nos pasó…..tú, querías que yo fuera perfecta, la perfecta esposa, la perfecta madre, la perfecta mujer. No puedo matarte por eso-

-Cometes un error Quinn, yo no hice nada. Fuiste tú- dijo Sebastian

-Eso no es cierto-grito Quinn-Lo arruinaste todo. Me culpaste por todo- apunto la arma hacia él

-Nunca los amaste- acuso él

-¿Y tú sí?-

-Más que a nada en este mundo, ellos son todo lo que tengo. Ellos son lo único que he amado-

-Ese es el maldito problema Sebastian, solo las amaste a ellos y yo quede hecha a un lado-

La respiración de Quinn era violenta y sus puños estaban muy cerrados, incluso aquel que tenía el arma. Sebastian temía lo peor….y no, no era que el muriera.

-Tú eres la razón por la cual no estoy con mis hijos- pego el arma en el pecho de él y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón

-Quinn cálmate-

-¿Calmarme?...siempre fuiste el hombre perfecto, el padre perfecto. ¿Y yo? Fui la madre incomprendida, la que nunca estaba con sus hijos. Por eso me fui Sebastian, porque no soportada toda la presión-

-¿Crees que yo no tenía presión? Pero no me fui me quede, porque eso es lo que hacen los padres, se quedan-

-Para ti fue muy fácil, Don perfecto- rio Quinn

-No lo fue. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me dormir a las tres de la madrugada por que alguno de los dos estaba enfermo? Cientos, ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que explicarles por qué no tenían madre? Miles. ¿Por qué estabas tú, Quinn? Claro con tu estúpido novio revolcándote-

Quinn grito y presiono el arma en su cuello, haciendo que Sebastian tosiera y jadeara por aire.

-¿Valió la pena?- él no contestaba- ¿VALIO LA PENA?- alejo el arma para que pudiera hablar

-Cada segundo- empezó a decir antes de toser- cada vez que ellos me abrazaban o cada vez que los veía jugar. Tú no los conoces-

-Pude hacerlos conocido, pero tú no me dejaste-

-No importa si lo repites miles de veces, jamás será cierto-

-Papá- grito una pequeño voz arriba de las escaleras. Blaine y Kurt gritaban completamente aterrados

-Quédense arriba-grito Quinn

-No, queremos ver a nuestro papi-

-Háganle caso a su madre-

-Tú no eres nuestra madre- grito Blaine

-Cállate- y el arma apunto al pequeño cuerpo

-No- grito Sebastian

El forcejo empezó, ambos trataban de quitar el arma de las manos del otro pero se volvía una guerra interminable, después de varios minutos

El grito de un niño y un disparo.

-Blaine- grito Sebastian

Pero sus pequeños hijos estaban abrazados el uno al otro. ¿Dónde había ido el disparo?

Quinn estaba recostada en el suelo con un balazo en el estómago.

-Papá- volvieron a gritar los niños

Sebastian corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo, justo en ese momento sintió como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, sus dos bebes.

-¿están bien?- ellos asintieron y abrazan más a su padre.

La policía solo se llevó el cuerpo y pidió una declaración que Sebastian dio y se fue a casa con sus hijos, esa noche durmieron los tres juntos, abrazos en la cama.

Seis meses más tarde, Sebastian llego a sus hijos al parque a jugar. Cuando se dio cuenta los dos jugaban con una pequeña niña rubia de coletas que sostenía un unicornio y se lo mostraba a sus hijos.

-Papá- empezó Kurt

-Ella es Brittany- finalizo Blaine

-Brittany- se oyó un grito de una mujer alta y morena- ¿Dónde has estado?-

-Lo siento mami- se disculpó la niña- pero estaba con Kurt y Blaine, ellos son mágicos, como yo-

-Perdona, parece que mis hijos alejaron a tu hija- se disculpa Sebastian

-No te preocupes…Santana- se presentó ella

-Sebastian- los dos se tomaron de la mano

-¿Podemos ir a jugar?- preguntaron los dos niños

-No se alejen mucho- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Después de que los niños se alejaron, se sentaron juntos a observarlos.

-Deberías llevar a Brittany a nuestra casa, tenemos un buen patio de juegos- propuso Sebastian- Y yo tengo una gran máquina de café-

-Nos encantaría- dijo Santana con una sonrisa

* * *

_**Eso es todo. Tengo un epilogo, si veo que muchas personas lo quieren. Lo subo.**_


End file.
